


Twelfth story, “Comedy's your thing.” (This story has an uncertain future.)

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: Tony Stark & Peter Parker duo Prompts OR Spiderman stories and ocasionally the appearance of Tony and the avengers [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Homeless Peter Parker, Homelessness, Other, POV Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, The parker luck :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: “So... Is it your hobby to do business with homeless people?”Prompt #11: "Homeless Peter (finally) plus our billionaire who wants to give him a hand."YAASSSS I WROTE SOMETHING RELATED TO A HOMELESS PETER PARKER wiii !!! Am I welcome to the Homeless Peter Parker fan club now?  no seriously why this is a thing in this fandom? (don´t answer it)





	Twelfth story, “Comedy's your thing.” (This story has an uncertain future.)

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I don't know what this story is. At first, it was going to be a porny slash starker story with a mob Tony Stark but I followed God's path(?) and none of that happened.
> 
> -yet?- 
> 
> I don't know how to continue it lol I don't even know whether to do Tony / Peter or leave it as platonic...(I know guys you´re sensitive to it but I don´t give a sh-) sorry, I don't even know why I'm uploading this, shoot me in the head.

When my parents died, I didn't cry. When my uncle was murdered, I did cry but out of rage. Then, when my aunt died lying in a hospital bed, I had almost no tears left to do it. I was only nineteen; I was expected to finish my first year at college, something that never happened. When you live on the street, you have no time to feel disgusted or humiliated, even though you know that deep inside you feel that way. Three years living on the street can teach you many things and change you as a person; first, you must stand on your own, no matter how old you are; second, don't expect kindness, there will always be something in return for what you ask for or what you receive. Without family or friends, I can only manage to deal with the consequences of what to do with my life, all alone. It's been a long time since I remember when it was the last time I ate something, sometimes I find half a meal in the trash can, other times I can buy something in a 7-eleven with some coins. Life is hard, but nobody told me it isn't.

Today is different from any other day; today I' m not lying on a street corner enduring the chilly wind and the hunger. It was night; I was in a place where no one usually walks for fear of gangs, thieves or possible rapists. A black car, quite expensive, stopped close to me. Great, maybe they'll sell my organs. I don't care anymore.

_“Hey, you. Yes, you. Are you cold? Hungry maybe?”_

_“Well, if you're going to kidnap me and murder me, please, at least give me some food.”_

_“You're quite funny. But I don't plan on becoming a murderer.”_

_“Just get lost!”_

_“You´re Peter Parker,_ _aren't you? I have a proposition for you.”_

_“How do you- whatever, as long as it benefits me, I will. But nothing illegal, I also have no plans to be a murderer.”_

_“Good. Get in the car.”_

The man was thick, somewhat chubby and had the appearance of a bodyguard. He seemed serious, but I wasn't scared, just doubtful. 

_“So... Is it your hobby to do business with homeless people?”_

_“Hell no, but my boss is moody, his idea.”_

_“And your boss is…?”_

_“Don´t rush kid.”_

_“Don´t call me kid, I´m a full twenty-two-year-old young adult.”_

_“Yeah, I don´t care.”_

_“So…I don´t know what´s going on here but I hope to die quickly. No complaints but please I can´t stand blood and pain.”_

_“Comedy's your thing…And I already told you I'm not a murderer.”_

_“Mmm.”_

We arrived at an extremely tall building, a fancy place. There wasn't a single person, of course, it's midnight.

_“Wait here, I'll let the boss know and I'll call you.”_

_“I won't run away or steal anything if that's what you're afraid of.”_

_“No, you can't even if you want to.”_

It´s a chic place, monochromatic and with subtle decorations; in my head, there can be many possibilities, all of them none end well. But it was better whatever happens than sleeping on the street. I hope to at least eat something, I just ask for that.

_“Come this way, you'll be attended soon.”_

_“Okay, it´s time to visit the mysterious man. Wish me luck Mr serious face.”_

There was no need to be frightened, not now. Whatever it is, I will face it in my own way, as I have done over the years.

_“Okay, what do we have here?”_

_“I brought you the boy.”_

_“Yes Happy, I can see that.”_

Happy? Ok, that´s ironic.

_“So why are you asking? For God's sake, I would've rather killed borrowers than picked up children on the street.”_

_“You told me you're not a murderer.”_

_“He told you that? Happy, I thought you are more honest with the guests.”_

_“Tony.”_

_“Just kidding! Leave us alone.”_

_“Sure.”_

The "mysterious man" has a frightening aura despite his loose attitude. He´s wearing a dark blue suit and a pair of glasses even though it is already dark and we´re inside a building, he’s also wearing golden rings but none look like a wedding ring. In general, his appearance screams out loud "bitch I have money". This is a grown-up man picking up a young guy off the street; there isn't much to think about the possible reasons why this is happening.

_“I don't know how you know my name but first and foremost, I don't sell my body, I'm sorry if I let you down.”_

_“Wow easy there, we haven't even introduced ourselves yet.”_

_“You already know my name.”_

_“Yes, but I think your aunt and uncle taught you what manners are, don't they?”_

_“Fine. My name is Peter Parker, sir. Nice to meet you. How about that?”_

_“Better. I´m Tony, Tony Stark.”_

_“So, how do you know about me or my family members?”_

_“First I think you need to sit down and drink a nice and warm cup of coffee, it seems that the weather outside has affected you.”_

I take it. I quietly drank that damn cup of coffee as if it were the last one, it's been a long time since I've had something as simple and tasty as coffee.

_“Richard Parker and Mary Fitzpatrick Parker.”_

_“Uh?”_

_“Your parents. They worked for me a long time ago, they were real geniuses. But one day they disappeared and out of nowhere, dead.”_

So this man met my parents. I don't know what to feel, I don't remember anything about them and I don't know much about their work either.

_“They died in a plane crash.”_

_“I know that. And I also know about your uncle and aunt.”_

_“It's almost funny how my family is so unlucky even to die in such terrible ways.”_

_“Listen, I'm not a soft-word person, I can't do emotional speeches. I will get to the point, I want you to work for me.”_

_“Why me? I'm sure you know I'm a homeless dude and I don't even have a job or college degree.”_

_“I've seen your grades in high school, you're a genius like your parents, I guess inheritance? I trust you.”_

How can this man trust a stranger like that all at once? I don't get it.

In any case, I'm not complaining.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Cr: osu**

P.S. The image has nothing to do with the story but god this is Peter´s comedy I enjoy. 

**Author's Note:**

> For now, it will be a single chapter, if I leave God's path(????) and I feel inspired, maybe this will turn into hardcore and disgusting anti-starker story, or maybe not.  
> .....  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
